Valerio Huertas
Valerio es un huérfano que sobrevive en las calles de Sevilla. Descripción del personaje Hijo bastardo de Germán Larrea, ha pasado toda su vida en el hospicio. Debido a su mala relación con el resto de niños, decide huir y es acogido por Arquímedes. Su osadía le hace cada vez más independiente y solitario, y se convierte en un pícaro al que todos los niños respetan y temen. La gente de Sevilla ve a Valerio como alguien maldito, que no trae nada bueno y que tiene la piel tan fina que la muerte no lo ve. Su desapego y su ímpetu por sobrevivir hacen que su única relación afectiva sea con Leandra, la única con la que ha creado un verdadero sentimiento de pertenencia y afiliación. El sueño de Valerio ha sido siempre viajar al Nuevo Mundo, el lugar de las oportunidades. Una de sus más preciadas posesiones es un libro sobre las Indias que guarda en su escondite de la muralla para mirarlo por las noches. Contexto del personaje En el siglo XVI el bienestar de los niños sin hogar es muy debatido. Comenzaron a valorarse más los hospicios y se empezó a plantear la necesidad de la educación de los pequeños. Desarrollo del personaje Al morir, Germán Larrea encarga su última voluntad a su amigo Mateo Núñez. Le pide que busque a su bastardo en Sevilla y que lo saque de la ciudad, protegiéndolo de la epidemia de peste y ofreciéndole un futuro mejor. Mateo se dirige a Sevilla y lo busca. Mientras, Valerio se encarga, como el resto de niños huérfanos, de alimentar a los enfermos. Como buen pícaro, da la vuelta a la camiseta antes de llamar a las chabolas para ofrecer la comida y, si nadie le responde, baja y roba las posesiones más caras que tengan los dueños. Pese a lo que ha tenido que crecer antes de tiempo, Valerio es un niño bastante inocente. Sueña con el Nuevo Mundo, es un ferviente creyente que apoya las decisiones de la Inquisición y sigue los rituales que dicen prevenir la peste. Conforme la serie avance, Valerio comenzará a perder esta ingenuidad y a cuestionarse los principios de la ciudad en la que vive. Mateo acaba encontrando a Valerio y le ofrece asilo en el Palacio de Zúñiga. Le propone viajar al Nuevo Mundo y el joven acepta. Sin embargo, acostumbrado a no confiar en nadie, decide venderlo a la Inquisición, cosa que a Mateo le costará mucho perdonar. (Leandra) Entonces le pide ayuda a Valerio quien la lleva con el médico Monardes que intenta curarla. En la segunda temporada, Valerio trabaja junto a Teresa para que las prostitutas del río puedan tener una oportunidad en el Nuevo Mundo. Su plan les hace enfrentarse contra la Garduña, una sociedad de delincuentes que obliga a Baeza a acabar con la vida de Valerio. (Bitte übersetzt den Text vom Deutschen ins Spanische. Danke. Please translate this from German to Spanish. Thank you. Gracias.) Leandra wacht einmal auf, nachdem sie kein Fieber mehr hat, und sagt zu Valerio "Du siehst aus wie ein Adeliger.", da er einen Halskragen und eine feine Jacke trägt. Sie bittet ihn, aus ihrem Holzkästchen die Brosche zu holen. Valerio, der ihr die Brosche geschenkt hat, wundert sich, dass sie diese nicht verkauft hat. Er steckt diese ihr, auf ihre Bitte hin, an ihr Hemd an. Stunden später kommt Monardes mit der in ein Tuch eingewickelten Brosche auf Valerio und Mateo, die gerade Ledesma enttarnt haben, zu, und sagt Valerio, dass er geglaubt habe, Leandra heilen zu können, sie jedoch gestorben ist, und gibt ihm die Brosche. Valerio ist am Boden zerstört. Am Abend reißt er sich sein Glücksarmband ab, und wirft es ins Wasser. und begräbt Leandra eigenhändig, eingewickelt in ein Leinentuch, an ihrem Treffpunkt, einer kleinen Grasinsel. Dabei sagt er zu Mateo, dass er sein Versprechen halten, und ihn aus Sevilla wegbringen soll, da er hier nichts mehr hat. Nachdem er Leandra begraben hat, spricht er ein Gebet. "Er hat mich geführt in die Finsternis. Mich in harte Fesseln gelegt. Er lässt mich des Weges fehlen. Er hat mich zerrissen. Mir Fleisch und Haut alt gemacht. Mich mit Bitterkeit gesättigt, und mich in Asche gewälzt. Er hat mich verstoßen. Warum Herr, willst du unser sogar vergessen? Und uns lebenslang sogar verlassen? Bring uns Herr wieder zu dir. Erneuere unsere Tage, wie vor Alters." (El Hijo) Celso de Guevara zeigt Mateo und Valerio die Leiche von Nubla, den man in den Katakomben fand und getötet hat. Danach gehen sie in Celsos Amtszimmer, wo er Mateos Begnadigung ausstellt, unterschreibt und besiegelt, während er Mateo und Valerio die gefälschten Silbermünzen und Mateos eigene gedruckte, auf spanisch verfasste, Bibel zeigt, die Ledesma bei sich hatte. Guevara sagt, dass in der Bibel Randnotizen in Form von Zahlen vermerkt sind, er sie aber bisher nicht entschlüsseln konnte, und fragt Mateo was er mit seiner neuen Freiheit tun will, Mateo erwidert, dass er ein Versprechen einlöst, und sieht zu Valerio. Valerio hat unterdessen angefangen, die Zahlennotizen zu enträtseln, und erkennt, dass jede Zahl für einen Buchstaben des Alphabets steht, und die Zahlen eigentlich Namen und Geldbeträge (Schulden) sind. Die Namen und Zahlen stehen für: Azuaga = 1 27 22 1 7 1, Lucina Utrera, Alejandro de Dresdner, Carlos Corales, Benjamín Azuaga, Armando Utrera. Mateo klappt die Bibel zu, bevor Valerio noch mehr herausfinden kann, und wendet sich mit ihm zum Gehen. Celso sagt beiden, sie erhalten ihre Überfahrtsscheine noch heute morgen, schlägt die Bibel noch einmal auf, und entziffert den letzten Namen: 27 22 15 9 7 1 = Luis de Zúñiga, Mateos Freund. Valerio und Mateo rennen durch Sevillas Straßen, als wäre der Teufel persönlich hinter ihnen her, um Luis noch vor den Schergen der Inquisituion zu erreichen, schaffen es aber nicht mehr rechtzeitig, und können nur mitansehen, wie Luis in einem Gefängniskarren zum Gefängnis gebracht wird. Mateo besucht seinen Freund allein, und beide reden darüber, wie Luis zu den Protestanten, den Schulden und den falschen Münzen kam, und warum er es überhaupt getan hat und über Germán Larrea. Luis sagt Mateo, er solle fortgehen und verabschiedet sich von seinem Freund. In der Nacht gibt es ein Feuerwerk, und Valerio sieht es sich an, und sagt zu Mateo, dass das Feuerwerk wegen morgen (anlässlich der Hinrichtungen) stattfindet, und er zum ersten Mal nicht dorthin wolle. Mateo und Valerio stehen am Rand der Menge, die die durch die Straßen zum Scheiterhaufen reitenden Verurteilten mit Beleidigungen und Unrat überschüttet, und sehen traurig in das verzweifelte Gesicht von Luis de Zúñiga und der anderen. Auch am Richtplatz sehen beide zu, mit Trauer und Grauen in den Gesichtern. Mateo dreht sich um, und bemerkt den Mann mit dem roten Mal im Gesicht, der versucht vor ihm und Valerio zu flüchten, doch in einem Durchgang stellen sie ihn zur Rede. Der Mann sagt, er habe für Luis gearbeitet, der ihn beauftragt habe, Mateo zu beschützen, da jemand ihn umbringen lassen will. Auch sollte der Mann Carmen Gálvez umbringen, damit sie nicht über das redet, was sie weiß. Der Mann erzählt ihnen auch, dass Carmens Schwester als Hexe verurteilt wurde, Carmen es jedoch schaffte, sie zu retten. Mateo und Valerio lassen ihn laufen, und gehen am Abend zur Hütte von Camens Schwester. Dort finden sie Carmen und Mateo verlangt von ihr die Wahrheit zu erfahren. Mateo erzählt ihr, dass sie wissen, dass Carmen Azuaga an die Inquisition und de Guevara ausgeliefert hat, um ihre Schwester so begnadigen zu lassen. Sie erzählt ihnen, dass Luis, Azuaga, Lucina Utrera, Alejandro de Dresdner, Carlos Corales, Benjamín Azuaga, Armando Utrera sich mit Ledesma trafen, um eine Verschwörung gegen die Krone anzuzetteln, laut Camen etwas sehr großes, von dem niemand genaue Details wusste. Carmen gesteht weiter, dass Guevara Mateo benutzte, um Ledesma zu finden und die Verschwörung aufzudecken. Valerio macht Mateo den Vorschlag, fortzugehen und das erste Schiff zu nehmen, das ausläuft, als beide kurz darauf in einer Taverne sitzen, doch Mateo beleidigt ihn und jagd ihn davon. Mateo schleicht sich später in die Festung ein. Er geht in die unterirdischen Gänge und findet schließlich eine Tür. Es ist der Ort, wohin ihn Celso de Guevara bringen lies, um ihm die von der Kirche verbotenen Dinge zu zeigen. Mateo findet den Schlüssel, und schafft es durch die zwei Türen, um im Raum Guevara selbst anzutreffen. Er wird von Nubla, dem angeblich toten Sklaven, schwer verletzt, und kontrontiert Celso mit seinem Wissen, darüber, dass er die ganzen Morde begangen hat, und nicht Ledesma. Auch das er die anderen Verschwörer nicht verhaften lassen konnte, da sie unter dem Schutz der Krone standen, und Celso so Germáns Selbstmord inszeniert hat, um Mateo zurück nach Sevilla zu locken. Mateo erkennt, dass es Guevara nur um seine Macht geht, und wird nach draußen befördert. Arquimedes findet ihn, zusammen mit Fernando und einem anderen kleinen Jungen, und will ihn ausrauben. Doch Valerio findet Mateo rechtzeitig im Uferschlamm und brngt ihn zu Monardes. Er sieht ängstich zu, wie Monardes versucht Mateos Leben zu retten. Als Mateo nach drei Tagen aufwacht, holt Valerio sofort Monardes und frisches Wasser. Mateo erfährt von Monardes, dass Valerio die drei letzten Tage nicht von seiner Seite gewichen ist. Er sagt zu ihm, dass er keine Dinge mehr sieht, die nicht da sind, doch der Arzt antwortet, dass sie wiederkommen werden. Die beiden reden miteinander, bis Monardes sagt, er solle sich ausruhen und geht. Valerio wird in den Palast von Teresa gebracht, und ihr Verwalter erklärt Valerio, dass die Weberei an einen Mann überschrieben werden muss, und so kamen sie auf ihn. Valerio fragt nach dem Grund, und Teresa sagt, dass es die Weberei seines Vaters ist. Der Vertrag liegt vor Valerio und als er zögert, sagt Teresa ihrem Verwalter, er soll den Vertrag vorlesen, doch Valerio entgegnet, dass er lesen kann, und sieht zum ersten Mal seinen vollen Namen auf Papier: Valerio Larrea Esposito. Er fragt nach Mateo, Teresa antwortet, dass dieser tut was immer er will, wie er es immer tut. Valerio unterschreibt, und Teresa entscheidet, dass er in der Weberei wohnen kann und er etwas Neues zum Anziehen bekommt. Valerio bedankt sich bei Teresa. Der Verwalter geht mit Valerio zu den Arbeitern, unter ihnen auch Eugenia, und teilt ihnen die Veränderung mit. Mateo streift durch den Palast und sieht das Bild mit Eugenia und Teresa, und ihre eigene Signatur "Teresa Pinelo" darauf. Teresa kommt dazu und bietet ihm an, in diesem Haus zu bleiben, doch Mateo lehnt ab, und Teresa bedankt sich bei hm, dass er den Mörder ihres Mannes gefunden hat. Als Mateo geht, sagt sie, dass er recht hatte damit, dass Valerio genau wie sein Vater ist. Mateo steigt im Hafen aus der Kutsche und ist schon auf dem Steg, als Valerio angerannt kommt, und Mateo sich über seine feine Kleidung amüsiert, und dieser ihm sein Buch über die neue Welt Amerika gibt. Mateo geht auf ihn zu und tippt ihm sanft an die Schläfe und sagt, er soll seinen Verstand benutzen, da das alles sei, was er habe. Valerio sieht ihm traurig hinterher, als er mit dem kleinen Boot davongleitet. Mateo steht an der Reling des großen Schiffs und sieht nachdenklich zurück auf die Stadt. ("El Nuevo Mundo") Categoría:Personajes